kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sheila Frantic
"Come on, Mason, you grumpy ol' poisonbender!" -Sheila Frantic to Mason Dimalanta. Sheila Frantic is the future daughter of Elijah Frantic and Marine the Raccoon in Gamewizard's universe. She is a wereraccoon, and Numbuh Sub-23 and Expedition Expert of Sector V. Nextgen Series She was first mentioned in the one-shot "Date?" by Eric Horvitz, saying that Dillon York caught Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in Moonbase closet, and was also mentioned in "But Daaaad!" by Numbuh 6.13, where Lee Grayson teased his sister Leanne for liking Mason Dimalanta, to which Leanne said that he already had Sheila. In the one-shot "Beach", Sheila and Mason Dimalanta were playing pirate on a rocky shore, and Sheila was trying to get him to have fun. When they find a conch shell necklace, they show it to their parents, and Marine said it's meant to make you a better swimmer. Sheila then gave it to Mason out of love. She is also mentioned in the one-shot "Teach Me!", when Haruka told Mason he would be banned from visiting Sheila Frantic if he didn't help teach her poisonbending. In the one-shot "Kiss", Sheila tried to make Mason feel better by practice kissing with him in the Moonbase closet. When they were caught by Dillon York and got all over the news, Sheila wasn't worried at all. In the one-shot "Smile", Sheila tried convincing Mason to think about the good things in life, and teaching him to "smile". In the one-shot "Banana", Sheila offered Mason a banana and joked about how humans were moderately evovled apes, and therefore liked bananas. In the one-shot "Australia Day!", Sheila bugged Mason when it was Australia Day, celebrating by bringing in Phillip Penguins. She made a cameo in "Something Better", alongside Mason, drinking Purple Flurp as they and Dillon met with Leanne Grayson. Sheila and Mason raced to the candy machine while Dillon went to talk with Leanne. Sheila Frantic offered Leanne Grayson some comfort in "Decommissioning", when she was crying over Aurora Uno's decommissioning. In the story, First Day, Sheila and many other operatives went to Arctic Base for their first day of CND Training. Sheila and Mason had a cameo in "Calm, Cool, and Collected", having a burping contest with Purple Flurp in the park. This contest interrupted Sunni Chariton's reading, and she kicked their cans away, then threatened to turn the two into dung beetles. Sheila makes a cameo in "Rachel's Aria" as one of the flower girls at Rachel's wedding, alongside Haruka and Haylee. Sheila, along with many others, were sent back to the old Sector V's time in Operation DUSK. In the story Mason and the Minish Door, Mason and Sheila are shrunk down to ant-size after entering a mysterious door in the forest. The two have to go on a colossal adventure that involves riding giant bugs, getting around the vastness of Mason's enormous house, and avoid being stepped on or eaten by their humongous friends or family as they try to grab someone's attention. Sheila Frantic is greatly enjoying this adventure, while Mason is serious about getting back to normal. When they are flushed down the sewer, Mason yells how he is sick of Sheila being always excited for adventure, making Sheila upset and cry. As Mason apologizes, Sheila explains how she acts that way because she tries to enjoy life, and loves to enjoy it with him. The two soon make up shortly after as they continue their journey in the sewer, going against a monster made of dung. As they went to sleep that night, they made the promise that they would always be friends forever. After being restored to normal, Sheila returns home to take a bath. Sheila then explained the story to other operatives in Anthony Ant. In the small story "Mason's Playdate", when Sheila and Dillon came to Mason's house after he was shrunken, she accidentally sat and farted on the tiny Mason on the couch. Later, she was able to convince Mason to hang out with his mom. In Operation: SCARY, Sheila dresses up as Conker the Squirrel, getting her accidentally drunk over beer, which she thought was her disguised soda. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she really did transform into Conker, and accidentally got mixed into a war against teddy bear monsters, in which the person leading her side was Francis Drilovsky, turned into Commodore Norrington. She fought alongside Rodent the Squirrel as they reached Stewie Griffin's chamber, who was behind the mysterious teddy bear army. By the time the Curse of Monsters ended, Stewie was defeated. Background When Sheila was younger, she had a fascination with pirates and a love for the sea. Her mother told her the story of a legendary treasure that supposedly existed in the world, and how hordes of pirates set out to find it. Even if the treasure didn't exist, Sheila was inspired, and she wanted to go on amazing adventures and see all sorts of unique places. Major Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sheila and Mason vs. Almighty Poo. *Sheila (as Conker) and Rodent vs. Stewie Griffin and Rupert (Stewie's monster). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. Relationships Elijah Frantic Elijah is Sheila's father. Their relationship is unknown. Marine the Raccoon Marine is Sheila's mother, and they are the closest. She inherited Marine's personality and powers. Mason Dimalanta Mason is Sheila's best friend, and secret crush. She always tries to make him happy. Appearance Sheila has tan skin, wears a plain green T-shirt, thin black shorts, wears green flip-flops, has black hair to her elbows, bright blue eyes, and has brown raccoon ears and a tail. Personality Just like her mother: Sheila is always excited for adventure, and every dangerous situation gets her more hyped up. She loves to explore new places and try new things. She is always trying to get Mason to be energetic and live in the moment. She and Mason really like Purple Flurp, and consider the drink one of the bases of their friendship. Sheila also really likes to run, being a half-Mobian person, as running pumps her blood and gets her more excited. Since Sheila loves adventuring, she also loves pirates, and believes pirates are the greatest people in the world because of their freedom. When Sheila gets older, she wants to become a pirate herself. Being the adventurous person she is, Sheila loves exotic foods, and is usually willing to try anything. Powers She has her mother's powers: she can shoot energy balls and use her tail to fly, like Marine. Originally, she was made as a poisonbender, but this has been scrapped. Gameplay Style Sheila's gameplay style was modeled after Rayman's, to the point where she can shoot energy fists and glide with her helicopter. (However, Rayman used his hair for a helicopter, while Sheila uses her tail, like Conker). Her action stages mostly center around basic Rayman platforming, whereas she'll punch her way through enemies and obstacles, and get into battles every now and then. Later on, she'll get special battle suits (designed by the Gilligan Triplets) that allow her to perform other abilities, like stronger attack, and tornado fists. Sheila will also have song levels later, in which she'll run through a course where her actions will flow along with the music. Trivia *"Sheila" is Australian for "girl", and Sheila's mother is Australian, making her Australian. She is also named after Sheila the Kangaroo from Spyro. *Sheila's gameplay style is based off of Rayman's. *Unlike many other operatives, Sheila isn't too into candy. *Sheila's favorite song is "Binks' Sake", and she normally sings it while they fly to missions, the same way Kuki used to sing "Rainbow Monkeys." Gallery Sheila Frantic.png|Sheila Frantic (Mika's drawing) Sheila Frantic.jpg|Sheila Frantic (first drawing) Rayman and Sheila.jpg|Sheila meeting Rayman. Sheila.png|Sheila (around 16 years old) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Future Kids Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Metahumans Category:Benders Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Operatives Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Lightbenders